miramagiafandomcom-20200214-history
Player of the Year
(The Bold Text means there was an edit on that part not long ago) Introduction Hi everyone! As you may know has Miramagia (MM) every now and then a new event or update. On this page you can find all the information about what is going on in MM. 'Current weekly prize' Every week there will be a new prize to win at the Wheel of fortune, this prize is unique and can't be bought somewhere else in the game. And this week the prize is....... The Flying carpet! Fly with your friends into a fairy tale.... Village of the month As some of you may know there is every month a village of the month, and this month the village of the month is.... The village Eisenley on the Germain server Fliegenpilz! Click on the picture to see it bigger, and discover why Eisenley is the village of the month this month! Well done, your village looks wonderful! 'Current season' Currently there is no season in MM... But there will be very soon! From 30 september till 7 oktober! Hmm.... What will happen in this season? 'Updates' There is a new update in Miramagia, everyone is busy with decorating their house in the dream world, or their dreamworld....Some people are inviting friends for tea and coffee, with homade cookies, while others have no time becouse they try to get the acievements to get nice benefits... And the one's who cant go in their own dreamworld yet, are visiting friends or trying to level up as fast as possible.... In short everyone enjoy's the dreamworld... :D Special Offers From time to time special offers are active in the game and will be listed here. *Talk to Ka Ching and use the voucher codes Miramagia and RoyalBaby ''for special gifts. *There is a new code ''MIRI2 , but watch out! It's only valid from 1 August. Note: these codes can only be used once Warning!: These codes are not valid anymore. 'Special News (updated!)' 'Only for girls!' After a little update there are two new dresses in Miramagia, did you see them already? Becouse they are new Ka Ching has a discount for you, the dresses cost now 64 rubies instead of 80. So if you need a new dress you better be quick and take a look girls! This is the Blue dirndl dress. And this is the Green dirndl dress. Do you like them? 'Only for boys!' After a little update there are for you two new kinds of clothes to be found, did you see them already? And becouse they are new Ka Ching has a special discount for you! Instead of the 80 rubies for the clothes, now 64 rubies! Do you want to know what they look like? Well then, here they are! These are the geen lederhosen. And these are the blue lederhosen. Do you need new clothes? Then this might be someting for you! We will keep you informed about the new events that will come! Sarra Category:City Shops